


мёртвые рыбы

by athma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athma/pseuds/athma
Summary: В реке жила рыба.В смысле, самая настоящая рыба, которая из сказок, Чонин знал.





	мёртвые рыбы

В реке жила рыба.

В смысле, самая настоящая рыба, которая из сказок. Чонин знал, что подходить к реке ближе ограждения было запрещено, а сходить с платформы так тем более, но все мальчишки из его класса это делали, да и тем более, поговаривали, что защита платформы примерно метров на двести дальше её края.

Ещё Чонин знал, что в реке в принципе не могло ничего жить после Потопа, когда сдохли девяносто девять процентов обитателей морской фауны. Ну, пятьдесят процентов населения были потерей, конечно, побольше, но никто особо не сожалел: кто выжил, тот выжил. Подвергся мутации, конечно, но это определённо было лучше, чем быть трупом.

Трупов Чонин ещё не видел. На фотках показывали отсканированное когда-то морское дно с одинаковыми скелетами; парни из класса не верили, что все люди могли быть настолько одинаковыми, и глазели на Чонина, а Чонин гордо надувался, потому что строение его скелета на восемьдесят процентов совпадало с тем, что на фотках.

Но, в общем-то, всё это было не очень-то важно, потому что в реке в самом деле жила рыба. Или не рыба, Чонин не был уверен, но один раз он забыл на берегу свой пейджер — он знал, что мог оставить его только там, потому что в другое время держал его в руках, — а когда вернулся через пару дней, то ничего не нашёл, даже всё облазив. За пейджер ему мама надавала по ушам, отчего те стали фиолетового оттенка, и Чонин немного стеснялся, пока Чанёль не показал ему зелёный синяк под глазом. В конце концов, когда трабл не у одного тебя, это всегда лучше, чем если бы ты один завяз по самую слизь.

«По самую слизь, — смачно ругалась маман, когда думала, что Чонин не слушал. – Чтоб ты сдох во время Потопа! Чтоб ты вляпался по самую слизь, слизняк!»  
Это было смешно, Чонин хихикал в кулак, потом бежал разговаривать с отцом по побочному каналу. Отец жил с Лу Ханем (который был лет на десять старше Чонина), маман обрюхатил по глупости, после чего очень долго решал все свои проблемы. Чонину было как-то пофиг: главное, что все живы; а Лу Хань просил называть его папой, когда они прилетали с другой платформы. Чонин звал, ему было не сложно, а Лу Хань аж весь расцветал от удовольствия и благодарности и дарил Чонину всякие интересные штучки. Пейджер был его, кстати, подарком, но что уж там, Чонин знал, что в следующий раз ему привезут ещё чего покруче. У него вообще была классная семья: маман, папан-Лу Хань и отец.

Про рыб Чонин знал из сказок, которые звались энциклопедиями. У него было несколько книг, доставшихся ему ещё от пра-а-а-пра-пра-пра-прабабки, кажется. Его прапра была сумасшедшей, так вся его семья рассказывала, потому что когда Потоп только начался, она схватила все эти сказки вместо всех своих сбережений, и в итоге они два поколения жили на нижней платформе, а не на средней. На нижней было определённо гаже, это было ясно по телевизионным репортажам, но Чонин, как говорится, сам не пробовал и потому молчал.

Прапра он сумасшедшей не считал: сказки были длинными, подробными, изобилующими иллюстрациями и непонятными словами, иногда скучными, но это мелочи. Были разделы, относящиеся к наземной жизни, но это фигню они проходили в классах, а вот разделы о реках, морях и океанах были самыми волшебными.

Хвосты были лучшей частью. Ничего подобного в мире, знакомому Чонину, не было: воды боялись, её проклинали и старались изничтожить, оставляя только те запасы, что нужны были для существования их организмов. Вода была отравой похлеще ядов, которые иногда какие-то идиоты выкапывали из земли и умирали через несколько дней. Чонин не очень понимал, зачем вообще копать землю, если там была такая ядовитая штука; зачем тратить столько усилий на неё, если можно просто сойти с платформы и залезть в воду. Проблем было бы определённо меньше, как и затраченных усилий.

Но реку рядом с платформой не трогали: она была не такая грязная, как океан за стенами, и её можно было очистить. Чонин слышал, что та вода, которая рядом с южными и юго-западными платформами, вообще не поддавалась какой-либо обработке, и её обитателям приходилось туго. Впрочем, не то чтобы Чонин когда-либо хотел переезжать или, тем более, путешествовать.

Больше всего на свете Чонин хотел увидеть ту рыбу. Вряд ли у неё были мозги, а даже если б были, вряд ли её можно было назвать разумной (хотя в сказках были статьи о дельфинах, которые вроде как были умнее людей, но вряд ли дельфины могли выжить после Потопа, какими бы умными они ни были). Значит, её нужно было как-то приманить и вытащить на берег.

Чонин ждал этого момента, наверное, месяц — с того момента, как ему пришла в голову идея. Река взбунтовалась и поднялась, и все со страхом ждали, спадёт ли уровень или нет. Но уровень спал и стал ещё ниже, чем было, оголив грязную, зеленовато-жёлтую землю с песком и какими-то вонючими отходами. Как рыба могла жить в такой вони, Чонину, опять же, было непонятно — хотя, может быть, под водой не воняло. Но сама вода же тоже отвратительно пахла...

Чонин стащил с кухни кусок лосиного мяса, подгадал момент вечером, когда маман засела за свои мыльные сериальчики (тот был историческим), и свалил из дома. Солнце почти зашло и совсем не жарило, и хотя Чонину было до реки топать полчаса, он всё равно прихватил с собой фонарик.

Мясо было в полиэтилене. Чонин решил, что рыба вряд ли сможет развернуть плавниками пакет, поэтому разодрал упаковку сам и оставил на берегу на видном месте. Рядом было жахлое мутировавшее деревце-водоросль, вроде его называли планктоном, ещё в паре метров — целая поросль этих растений. Чонин засел в них, стараясь дышать ртом и не испачкать штаны в планктоновских выделениях. Маман заметит — вся жопа будет фиолетовой.

Через полтора часа затекло всё. Чонин вспомнил, что даже мыльные оперы не вечны, и со вздохом вылез из кустов, треща ветками — спугнул птиц неподалёку таким шумом. Лосиное мясо совсем остыло; Чонин грустно вздохнул и зашагал к платформе.

Утром, когда он вернулся на берег после класса, мяса не было.

Сколько бы Чонин ни ждал, рыба никогда не показывалась ему на глаза. А мясо таскала, зараза! Между прочим, это была часть ужина Чонина, могла бы и совесть поиметь, он-то ей! Буквально изо рта вытаскивает свою долю! Эх. Только раз рыба не взяла мясо кита — не отличалась каннибализмом, что ли? Чонин такое тоже ненавидел, оно было совсем невкусным и уж сто процентов искусственным, но рыба всё равно не взяла. Чонин украдкой закопал его в берег, вырыв дырку веточками планктона, чуть не задохнулся в процессе.

Шли дни, и рыба совсем обнаглела. Чонин догадывался, но осознал это, когда отвернулся от подачки и пошёл продираться в заметно поредевший со времён его вхождений планктон. Он отвернулся буквально на полминуты, а полиэтилен был пуст. Чонин так и сказал:

— Ну ты и обнаглела, рыбина.

Над рекой было удивительно тихо, только планктон поскрипывал. Чонин не пал духом.

— Если ты меня слышишь, рыба, то так и знай: хоть бы спасибо сказала.

Не то чтобы он надеялся на ответ. Чонин подумал и добавил:

— И если ты меня понимаешь.

Чанёль привязался к нему через пару дней: Чонин, в принципе, уже ожидал всех этих вопросов: куда он ходит после окончания учебного дня, почему похудел, мама в отъезде ли, когда приезжал отец с Лу Ханем в последний раз... Чонину недавно звонил папа-Лу Хань — Чонин не очень понял, но у него, кажется, появился брат. Не сильно родной, но дело было не в этом: Лу Хань подсадил четырёхлетнего карапуза на руки и заставил поздороваться. Чонин-то сказал привет, а вот карапуз был не очень рад, хоть и весьма мил. У него были синенькие крапинки на лбу, а рядом с глазами — голубые, это был первоначальный вид мутации. Папан горделиво сообщил, что мелкого зовут Мин-чототам, Чонин не запомнил, его маман запустила основной канал, и Лу Ханю пришлось переключиться. Но тот успел пообещать, что в их следующий приезд они будут втроём и чтобы Чонин начал готовиться.

Чонин исправно вывалил всю информацию на Чанёля, надеясь, что тот забудет об изначальном вопросе. Чанёль забыл, и Чонин был отпущен с обещанием показать брата. У Чанёля и Чонина был второй уровень мутации тканей — он пронзал не только кожу, но и внутренние органы. Это почти не отражалось на них самих, только на их медицинском полисе — требовались совершенно другие лекарства.

Свидания с рыбой продолжались — Чонин тоже осмелел. Однажды даже сказки притащил и начал вслух и с выражением читать раздел о хордовых. Такие мелкие червяки точно вымерли, но суть была не в этом; Чонин также увлёкся поиском полезных вещей на берегу и даже нашёл что-то прозрачное и твёрдое. Было похоже на какой-то доисторический сосуд, но Чонин не стал разбираться; ещё откопал много бесполезного мусора. Девать этот мусор было некуда, поэтому он оставлял его там, где и откопал. Судя по тому, что на следующий день всё это было закопано обратно, рыба была не очень довольна.

Чонин было уже отчаялся.

— Какой бред.

Чонин замер на середине слова и медленно опустил сказки на колени. Он уже наловчился притаскивать с собой раскладной стульчик, на который можно было примостить попу, и прятать его в планктоне. Как его ещё не запалили за этим занятием, было неизвестно.

Чонин захлопнул рот.

Это была не рыба — вернее, не совсем рыба. До пояса это был человек — такой, из доисторических, с видными под бледной, почти белой кожей всеми косточками настоящего доисторического скелета. До-Потопного, вернее. Волосы у него были ярко-красные: на макушке много и длинные, а на висках мало и чёрные.

А ниже пояса было не очень видно — но, кажется, Чонин видел хвост. Жирный такой хвост, раза в два толще человеческого туловища. Вот куда уходило всё мясо, подумал Чонин. Оказывается, рыбы тоже могут нажрать жопу.

— Чего?  
— Бред, говорю, — сказал полупарень-полурыбина и зевнул. У него был низкий и красивый голос, а кожа лица — чистой и ровной, без всяких всплесков мутаций первого уровня. Но если обобщить, то без мутаций явно не обошлось.

Чонин аж оскорбился:

— Вовсе не бред!  
— Ну не бред, так устаревшая фигня, — махнул рукой с перепонками парень. — Ничего тут не водится, кроме меня.

У него был плавник — или как это называется, Чонин не был спецом — от запястья и до локтя, широкий такой и блестящий. Вымазанный в мазуте, наверное, или бензине — Чонин припомнил существовавшие когда-то горючие смеси.

Рыба качалась на еле подвижных волнах, зацепившись одной рукой за береговую землю, хвост ходил туда-сюда в чёрной жиже. Как вообще с помощью этого можно было плавать, Чонин не мог придумать.

— Ну и что, что не водится, — важно пожал плечами Чонин (наверное, научился от Лу Ханя). — Водилось когда-то, а значит не бред.  
— Неактуально, — ответила рыбина. Чонин подумал и согласился, кивнув.  
— Что ты сегодня принёс? — оживилась рыба.

Чонин захлопнул книгу и вытаращил глаза.

— Так ты выплыл только из-за этого? Что я тебе пожрать не положил?  
— Ну не только, — задумалась рыба. — Но и из-за этого тоже. То мяско, которое ты принёс в первый, третий, четвёртый и многие другие разы, было очень вкусным.  
— Да я вижу, — скептически вытянул шею Чонин, взглянув на хвост.

Парень-рыба обиженно ушёл под воду с головой, но тут же вернулся.

— Тебя как вообще зовут?  
— Кай, — ответил Чонин. — А тебя как?  
— Дисеммиарт.  
— Дис...семират.

Парень-рыба закатил глаза.

— Лет тебе сколько?  
— Двенадцать.  
— Ладно, придумаю попроще... Пусть будет Кёнсу.

Чонин разулыбался: это было гораздо проще Диссемирата.

— Что это у тебя? — ткнул Кёнсу себе в щёку. — Всегда хотел спросить.

Чонин нащупал выступающие точки пальцем.

— Мутация первого рода или уровня. Они сейчас у всех есть, но вообще у меня второй.

Кёнсу вскинул бровь, и Чонин задрал футболку. Рёбер у него было на два больше. И сосков тоже. И ещё было кое-что, но этого он показывать не собирался.

— Круто, — сказал Кёнсу осторожно, и Чонин снова разулыбался и принялся заправлять футболку обратно в штаны. Появилась неуютная пауза: Чонин не знал, что сказать, и вместо этого принялся рассматривать парня. Глаза у того были мутные, покрытые влажной белёсой плёночкой — наверное, для защиты. Ресницы были сероватого оттенка, редкие, а брови были неожиданно густые и тёмные, как будто кто-то аккуратно вывел чуть кривоватые линии кисточкой с краской. Красные волосы висели спутанной мочалкой. Чонин опустился взглядом ниже, к шее — там в несколько рядов располагались жабры с фильтрами, наверное, красивые, полупрозрачные перепонки, прилегающие к коже. Когда Кёнсу был под водой, они широко вздувались, прокачивая воду и выделяя кислород в его организм.

Чонин спохватился и полез в карман, вставая со стула и присаживаясь на корточки рядом с рыбой. Кёнсу заинтересованно принюхался к свёртку.

— А чем ты питался до того, как я начал приходить? — спросил Чонин. Кёнсу вцепился пальцами в фольгу, разрывая её, и облизнулся.  
— Чем попало. На дне вообще много чего есть, кое-что даже съедобное, правда такого вкусного нет.

Кёнсу обнажил зубы, и Чонин невольно отшатнулся. Было незаметно поначалу, но те были острыми, как бритвы, чтобы рвать мясо на куски и глотать, не прожёвывая. Кёнсу вгрызся в еду с таким голодным видом, что Чонин решил — в следующий раз принесёт побольше, если удастся.

Кёнсу издал непонятный звук, похожий на урчание, и опять облизнул сначала губы, а потом и пальцы от жира.

— Если честно, — подтянулся он выше на берег так, что хвост наполовину высунулся из воды, и сел, — я хотел сказать спасибо. Я вряд ли бы пережил этот камень без тебя, уж не знаю, как я оклемался после предыдущих.  
— Камень? — нахмурился Чонин.  
— Ты ещё маленький, — задумался Кёнсу. — Камень — это когда воздух становится очень холодным, и на поверхности всё замерзает, покрывается белыми колючками. Вода тоже замерзает, становится твёрдой, как камень. На воздухе я не могу жить, поэтому я плыву в океан. Там есть тёплые местечки, где можно спокойно переждать это время.  
— А скоро будет камень? — понял Чонин.

Кёнсу кивнул.

— И ты уплывёшь?  
— Уплыву. Сегодня ночью.

Чонин помолчал, переваривая.

— Но вернёшься?  
— Если не забудешь меня к тому времени, то мы даже встретимся, — улыбнулся Кёнсу. Чонин тоскливо вздохнул: ну вот, его научно-исследовательский интерес ещё даже не пошёл на убыль, как он нашёл рыбу, а вот теперь рыба собирается куда-то хрен знает куда и надолго.  
— Тогда до встречи?

Кёнсу махнул рукой, подзывая его ещё чуть ближе к себе. Чонин наклонился и получил ущипленную щёку, которая — он знал — мгновенно вспыхнула фиолетовым. Кёнсу испуганно округлил глаза.

— Пройдёт через пару дней, — сказал Чонин, поглаживая саднящее место.  
— Я вообще имел в виду, чтобы ты не грустил, — смущённо пробормотал Кёнсу. Чонин фыркнул и широко разулыбался.

..

Холода действительно наступили, но мамка звала это время не камнем, а зимой. Звучало как-то лучше, хотя описывал Кёнсу всё именно так, как и случилось: было очень-очень зябко, без дополнительных одёжек было не обойтись, а о том, чтобы уйти с платформы, не было и речи — та хотя бы отапливалась. Очень редко сверху на силовое поле падали белые невесомые хлопья. Иногда раньше туда падала вода, сразу же испаряясь, и Чонину объяснили, что белые хлопья были такими же ядовитыми, как и вода, потому что они и были охлаждённой водой. Этого Чонин уже не понимал, что, в принципе, значения не имело.

Зима длилась долго, четыре года, а потом холодный воздух понемногу сменился тёплым, и солнце уже грело — по-настоящему, а не скользило своими дохленькими и слабыми лучиками по энергетическим панелям.

У Чонина не было времени думать обо всём этом: предметов в классах стало раза в три больше, им вдалбливали в голову знания обо всём, что требовалось для жизни на платформах; учили ремонтировать, создавать, очищать, предсказывать, строить. До того, как солнце взорвётся, оставалось не так уж и много времени по сравнению с уже пролетевшими веками, и Чонин искренне не завидовал правнукам своих правнуков (если они будут, конечно же). Построить воздушные корабли они смогли ещё во время Потопа, но подыскать подходящую планету всё не удавалось, но в любом случае до всех подходящих нужно было долго лететь. Космические корабли с поддержкой жизнеобеспечения без ресурсов Земли придумать было уже сложнее.

Камень спал, и река растаяла. Она была ещё грязнее той, что Чонин держал в памяти, но через месяц стала как будто чище — посветлела и стала течь сильнее, чем раньше. Берега уже тоже не воняли — камень заставил мусор уйти вглубь.

Кёнсу не появлялся.

Чанёль таки увязался за ним однажды. Чонин пробовал рассказать ему про рыб, но Чанёль принципиально не верил в сказки — вернее, не то чтобы не верил, но не видел смысла во всей подобной информации. История ему вообще была не интересна, его мозги были заточены под химические штуки.

Планктон за два месяца тепла раздался, подрос на полметра, стал где-то Чанёлю по подбородок, спустился к воде, но был всё такие же хрустящим и громким. Чонин присел на корточки у пологого места, смотря на то, как волны омывают землю, и принялся рисовать человечков оторванной веточкой. Чанёль, продираясь сквозь планктон, опять распугал всех птиц шумом, потому что ещё и сам ругался, как сапожник. Чонин закатывал глаза, слушая его в пол-уха.

— Чонин! Эй, Чонин, тут что-то белое!

Чонин не обратил внимания и продолжил ковыряться, пока Чанёль не заорал матом.

— Чонин, блядь! Сука, тут рука, Чонин!!

Чонин подорвался, по протоптанной колее прошёл к притихшему Чанёлю и тоже замер. Хвост был раза в два тоньше, чем Чонин запомнил, рваные плавники хвоста колыхались в воде. Где-то там, где у Чонина были бёдра, виднелся скелет под гниющим чёрным мясом — сверху, прямо с чешуёй, были оторваны две полоски. Чонин поднял глаза выше — горло было перерезано и измазано тёмной, почти синей кровью. Плёнка на глазах испарилась и открыла цвет радужки — зелёный и голубой, очень чистый. Такого цвета была вода в сказках Чонина.

— Это Кёнсу? — глухо спросил Чанёль. Чонин поморщился и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Ди... семмиарт.  
— Ну и имена у рыб, — помолчав, сказал Чанёль.

Чонин присел и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к белому тонкому запястью со всеми видневшимися косточками, а потом погладил плавник. Холодный, как камень.

— Блядь, — сказал Чанёль, глядя на копошащихся в хвосте насекомых. — Блядь. И кто это сделал?

Чонин пожал плечами. Ему было как-то пусто.

— Это точно кто-то здешний, — решил Чанёль, — это на нож похоже, да и никто не живёт в воде, чтобы такое сделать.  
— Помоги, пожалуйста, — попросил Чонин, схватив тело за плечи. Чанёль вопросительно смотрел на него, и Чонин вздохнул: — Он из воды, поэтому пусть... будет в воде. Река вынесет его в океан, там всё равно лучше, чем в земле. Здесь ещё чего лучше откопают и растащат на...

Чанёль кивнул и схватился за хвост, помогая столкнуть рыбу в реку. Чонин смотрел на то, как тело тонет в воде и уплывает вместе с течением. Чанёль вытер руки о штаны, поплевав на них, и хлопнул Чонина по спине, следом обняв за плечи.

— Может, существуют ещё такие.  
— Ага, — хмыкнул Чонин. — И живут они все в океане, под водой, у них там своё государство.  
— Как будто мы можем знать наверняка, — развёл руками Чанёль, и Чонин не нашёл, чем возразить.

Мутировавших было много, но вот рыб они не видели с тех пор, как возвели стены перед ядовитым океаном.

— Пойдём-ка домой, чувак, — потянул его за собой Чанёль. — Скоро забудешь об этом.  
— Да, забуду, — согласился Чонин.

Такие друзья вряд ли сотрутся из памяти даже много лет спустя; но Чонина дома ждут мама, отец, Лу Хань с сыном, которому сейчас восемь и который отчаянно пытается угробить Чонина, и даже если бы всё было по-другому, существует и всегда будет существовать то, чему никогда не будет места в твоей жизни, и рано или поздно с этим придётся попрощаться.

Через несколько лет Чонин скажет спасибо — за то, что тогда избавили его от такого выбора.


End file.
